Determination of the physiologic mechanism of reflux-associated obstructive apnea in infants is the focus of this study. The study will provide insight into this mechanism, and why some infants suffer from apnea while others only regurgitate. Effects of graded abrupt esophageal air distention on esophageal motor response will also be determined.